Misako (Relationships)
These are the relationships of Misako. Family Garmadon Garmadon is Misako's estranged husband. In his younger years, Garmadon always had eyes for her and she was the one person to cause him control of his evil. While she seemed to have eyes for Wu, she fell in love with Garmadon after receiving a letter that he wrote for her. Misako married him and gave birth to their son Lloyd. However, when Garmadon's evil fully corrupted him and caused him to distance herself from his family; she went off to cure him. After Garmadon was purified of the evils, he was reunited with his happy wife as he was able to finally be with her. They were happy together, as the two reconnected as a couple with her even supporting him being a master. Despite returning to her, he confided in Lloyd of how he earned Misako's affections and lied to Misako even committing a heinous act against his brother. However, Garmadon did not regret his choice as he was able to have happiness before his evil fully corrupted him. Once he was purified of the evil, Garmadon reunited with his happy wife but kept this news from his wife out of fear of losing her again. When telling Lloyd this tale, the latter persuaded him to be honest with her and Wu as not telling would hurt him even more as Garmadon agreed. After returning to her, she was surprised at him being an Anacondrai but accepting of him while noticing he was sad about something and told him to tell her as he was her husband. He tried to tell her the truth but was unable because of an incident though she found out from Chen and was heartbroken by his deceit. Despite this, she still forgave Garmadon before he was banished to the Cursed Realm by Lloyd. She paid respect to him in Day of the Departed along with her son. When Garmadon was being resurrected, Misako told Lloyd that evil person Harumi wanted to bring back was not Garmadon, showing she still had love for him. When Garmadon came back as his evil self, he told Lloyd that he played many roles one of which was a brother, husband and father but now he's a destroyer. When confronted by Garmadon, Misako told Nya that she can handle him as she was married to him, Garmadon attacked her with no hesitation showing he had lost his affections for her since he was completely consumed by evil. In "Endings," they meet again and she is surprised to see him and Garmadon bluntly told his wife that he was no longer the man that would say sweet things to her, but didn't show any animosity towards her apart from that. Lloyd Lloyd is Misako's son. They care a lot about each other throughout the series. She was forced to leave him for years and they were reunited, Lloyd was initially hostile towards her for her supposed abandoning of him. However, after finding out her reason was to protect him and save his father, he ultimately forgave her and the two became closer in future seasons. In Season 5, when Lloyd was possessed by Morro, Misako was desperate to get her son back stating she wasn't going to lose him just as she lost her husband. After Lloyd was freed of his possession, Misako was happy to have her son back and consoled him after the defeat of the Preeminent which led to his father's demise. While fighting Nadakhan, Lloyd was sad at the thought of his mother being one of the Djinn's victims. On the Day of the Departed, Lloyd and his mother pay their respect to Garmadon and Lloyd defended his mother from Pythor when he attacked them. During Season 8: Sons of Garmadon, Lloyd mentions his mother going off on her own to find Wu but he doesn't know where she is and seems worried for her. They are reunited in "Dread on Arrival" and Lloyd discovers Misako found Wu before she was captured by the Sons of Garmadon. He was very angry at seeing her situation and wanted her released before the ritual took place. Love Interest Wu In his younger years, Wu had much affections for her and it seemed they were reciprocated but Misako fell in love with Wu's brother Garmadon. Wu did not object to their union in spite of his heavy feelings for her and accepted Misako's choice. Through her marriage to Garmadon, she became Wu's sister-in-law and they got along very well in the years. They met again after Garmadon's evil fully corrupted him, the two get along very well and often share jokes as Misako once remarked she should have married Wu while dealing with Garmadon's evil. While it looked like they would be a couple again, Misako's love for Garmadon was maintained and she along with Lloyd reconnected with him as Wu was happy to see them as a family again. It is revealed in Spellbound that Wu wrote Misako a love letter but Chen intercepted it and had Garmadon (who felt the same) write his name on it which caused her to fall in love with him. The two were unaware of this act until Chen revealed it and they were devastated by this news and angry at Garmadon for committing the act. They got closer in that time but both showed that they still loved Garmadon as they were against his choice of banishing himself to the Cursed Realm. Following the Second Serpentine War, the two became a couple to make up for the years lost due to Garmadon's deception.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/797554755111440384 They are often paired up and closer than before with occasional smiles and talks between them. During Season 7, after his fight with Acronix Misako stayed by his side as he confided into her that his condition. In Season 8, it is revealed by Lloyd that Misako had went off to find Wu at some point in the year between seasons. In "Dread on Arrival," it is mentioned by Harumi that Misako was successful in locating him before they were captured by the Sons of Garmadon. It is unknown if they are still together after the subsequent separation and Garmadon's revival. Friends Ninja She gets very well with the ninja and appreciative of them since they looked out for her son while she was gone. She cares for their well-being as seen when she was worried after they lost Zane but was happy after he turned out to be alive. Misako was devastated when all of them were presumed dead in Season 8 but was happy to learn in Season 9 that they were alive somewhere. In turn, the ninja care for her because of her helping them on missions. References Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Character Relationship Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Ninjago Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Hunted Category:March of the Oni